Gwevin
by Kissme123
Summary: This is gonna be awesome!
1. Chapter 1

"Move the handle to the left." Kevin instructed. His voice was slightly muffled from being under the car. "Like this?" I asked doing as he instructed. "Perfect Gwendolyn." he assured me. "I thought i told you not to call me that." I whined. "Come on Gwen. I was just using the name you were given at birth. What's so bad about that?" he asked innocently. I sighed and said nothing. "Hey guys. What you up to?" Ben asked, coming into the garage wielding three smoothies. "Thanking the best cousin in the world." I replied, grabbing one and immediately gulping it down. I was so thirsty lately. "You'd think that when the door was closed, you wouldn't come in Tennyson." Kevin complained from under the car. "Hey, I brought you and Gwen something to drink. The least you could do is thank me." Ben turned to look at me when he heard the noise of an empty cup."Gwen seems to be enjoying it. Maybe you shouldn't keep her cooped up in here all day while you work on the car, and let her get something to drink every now and then." Ben scolded. Kevin moved out from under the car to asses whether or not Ben was worth killing at the moment. I assumed not, as he just slid back under the car and continued working. The last thing I need was for those two to go at it again. "Gwen you want to tell your cousin to leave?" He asked. "Hey Gwen, you want to ask your boyfriend to can it?" Ben countered. "You know what Tennyson? It's go time." Kevin threatened, sliding back out from under the confines of the car and absorbing concrete from the floor. Ben started fooling with the Omnitrix. I sighed. "Look you two. I am not in the mood today. I am cold, tired, thirsty, and I think I'm going to..." I was starting to get tunnel vision, and I collapsed on the floor.

"Gwen? Gwen!" I heard my name and immediately opened my eyes. I was being held in Kevin's lap on the floor of the garage. "My head hurts." I complained. "Oh Gwen. Don't ever do that." Kevin warned me, but I could see fear in his eyes. His aura was also practically reeking of it. "Ugh." I groaned, trying to stand. "Not so fast there. Stay put." Ben warned. "What happened?" I asked warily. They looked at each other wonderingly, "You tell us. We started messing around, and you freaked out and then fainted." Kevin sounded pretty serious. That didn't explain anything I didn't know. I groaned again when a felt a sharp pain in my temple. "Are you okay?" Ben worried aloud. "Yeah." I lied. I struggled to my feet and immediately swayed, feeling very dizzy. "Whoa there. Easy." Kevin gripped my arm and tightened his hold on my waist. Suddenly, Ben's phone began to ring. he pulled it out and flipped it open quickly. "Hello?...what is it?...we're on our way-" he glanced quickly at me, "maybe...bye." He closed the phone and closed his eyes while pinching the bridge of his nose. "The Forever Knights are in town. We should go." he sighed. "Okay, let's go." I prompted them. "We have some knight butt to kick." I tried to make my voice light when in reality my head felt like it was going to explode. Kevin and Ben exchanged a long glance before Ben shrugged and climbed into the backseat of the car. I scooted into the passenger seat and Kevin drove in his usual reckless way.

We had just entered the main part of town when we saw them. Only, this time they had help. She was standing behind what was clearly the leader, long white hair blowing in the wind. Charmcaster. She glared right at me as I stepped quickly out of the car. Kevin put his hand on the hood of the car and absorbed it. Behind me I heard transform, "SwampFire." he growled. I knew that they knew what my target was. Their job was the knights, mine was Charmcaster. I let my mana flood into orbs at my hands. "Gwenny. How long has it been since we've seen each other?" She smirked. "Not long enough" I growled. "What a surprise." she scoffed. "Attack!" she screeched. Immediately the knights began to open fire on us. Kevin looked furious. Wait until there's a moment I pleaded with him in my head. Suddenly, there was another sharp pain, only this time it was in the base of my skull. I clamped my mouth shut and frowned against the pain. "Something wrong Gwenny?" Charmcaster snickered. I was just about to throw a mana ball at her, when I heard the sound of a large weapon warming up. I looked up just in time to find that Kevin was being targeted by one of the knights. Only this wasn't a normal laser, this one was much larger and more powerful. "Kevin!" I screamed. He turned around quickly, but he wasn't going to be fast enough. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Charmcaster about to strike. Without a second thought I focused all of my waning energy on Kevin, and created a small shield around him. He realized what I was doing a second before it happened, and a look of horror washed over his features. "Gwen!" he cried. I felt the laser hit my mana shield, and Charmcaster's attack knocked me to the ground. I focused as hard as I could on holding the shield. When I heard the laser being destroyed by Ben, only then did I allow my shield to fall. Kevin was at my side before I took another breath. "GWEN!" he pleaded. "I'm okay." I groaned, coughing and feeling blood on my lips. "Shh. Don't try to talk you'll just-" Behind him, I saw Charmcaster launch another attack, and with a groan I pushed a shield around us. But, with my quickly fading strength i just couldn't hold her back for long. "Kevin go!" I ordered. He looked at me in shock and surprise, "What are you talking about? I'm not going anywhere without you." he informed me menacingly. "I can't hold her much longer. You have to go. I love you." I quickly pressed my lips to his before putting him in a bubble of mana and transporting him as far away as I could. I think he reached the sate line about 100 miles away. I set him down gently. That was the last of my strength. I simply lay there and waited for the end. But that wasn't the case when you have Ben Tennyson as a cousin. Without the slightest bit of warning, he swooped down as JetRay and carried me far from the fight. "Stay here. Kevin'll be by in just a few minutes." he demanded. Not like I could move any part of my body anyways.


	2. Chapter 2

I let my eyes slip closed for a moment, almost dreading facing Kevin after what I did. _Take the long way, _I pleaded with him in my head. I coughed again and found it was becoming more painful to breathe. _Okay, maybe don't take the long way,_ I amended silently. "Well, well, well. Having a rough day Gwenny?" I sighed internally and opened my eyes. "Not as bad as yours is about to be." I smiled slightly. I tried pulling mana into my hands; only to find out I was too weak. Whatever illness that made me faint in the garage was affecting my manna as well. Great. Could this day get any worse? "Gwen you are in so much trouble! I'm going to-" I heard Kevin yell before he saw he saw me lying on the ground in front of Charmcaster. "If it isn't the infamous Kevin Levin? Coming to hide behind your girlfriend again? I don't think she can even save herself this time. Just let me finish _this_ and I'll be right with you." she sneered. I watched Kevin's face turn from shocked to infuriated in a second. I took solace in the fact that she would kill me first, giving him time to run. But to my relief, I heard the unmistakable sound of Ben's voice. I took a deep breath and tried to focus on the fight. Charmcaster had both of them in an energy sphere. I saw the look of terror in their eyes and it made me strong. I pulled all the manna I could manage, not much, and shot Charmcaster's back with it. I stayed awake just long enough to hear a horrible yell and my name. Then, the blackness overtook me. Allowing me some much needed rest.

"Is she going to wake up soon? I'm hungry!" I heard Ben's voice. "Shut up! Let her sleep!" I heard Kevin retaliate, followed by a loud crash and a quite curse. "Language." I scolded, my voice thick with sleep. There was immediate silence and I opened my eyes. "It's rude Kevin." I smiled. He looked back at me with those big black eyes, and mine filled with tears. "If you ever do that again I'm going to…" "I love you Gwen, I'm glad you're back, can I go eat now? PLEASE!" I forced a smile onto my face and nodded once. He was out the door in a second. "Anyway…" Kevin continued, annoyed, "If you ever do that again I'm going to…" The door swung open and a doctor walked in. "I'm glad to see that your awake now Mrs. Tennyson. We've run a few tests and the tests will be back in a few days. Until then, we want to keep an eye on you here." With that, she smiled and exited the room. I felt my eyes widen and a great gust of wind rush from my aching lungs. "Stay here?" I whispered. "It'll be okay Gwen. I won't leave your side. I promise." He soothed me. He took breath, "But if you ever do that again I'm going to have to…" The door opened and a nurse came in to check on my vitals. "OUT!" Kevin roared. The nurse looked frightened, turned, and ran out of the room. "For the love of God! The next person to interrupt that sentence is going to be punched right in the face, God help me!" Kevin leaned back down to me and I smiled. "If you do that again I'm going to have to…" I leaned up slightly and kissed him. He didn't respond at first, but soon his lips were moving gently with mine. I felt wetness on my cheeks and didn't realize what was happening until he pulled back and wiped my tears away gently. "…send you to your grandma's house." He finished quietly. "I'm sorry." I whispered huskily. "It's okay baby. I'm here. I've got you." He climbed onto the bed with me and held me tight. I fell asleep on his chest with him stroking my hair and whispering sweet nothings in my ear. I dreamed of a time when I could breathe easily again.

"This place is AWFUL!" Ben shouted, coming into my room. It had been three days without knowing what was wrong with me. Sometimes, the pain was bearable and sometimes it wasn't…this was one of those times. "Shut up." Kevin muttered loudly enough for him to hear and turned back to me, concern filling his eyes. "I'm fine." I groaned. "Yeah, you sound fine." He chuckled sarcastically. I winced as a sharp pain invaded the base of my skull. "I'll get the nurse." Ben said, walking out of the room. "I hate this." I muttered as the nurse left after administering more medication. "I know honey, but I'm here with you, and Ben's gone most of the time." he smirked as Ben looked at him defiantly. We all heard the familiar ring coming from Ben's pocket and I felt my breath catch in my throat. "Hello?" Ben asked, answering warily. "I see. Okay, we're on our way." He promised. He closed the phone and we were silent for a long moment. "Forever knights and Charmcaster were spotted downtown. We should…Kevin and I…we should go." I felt a lump form in my throat and I took a deep shuddering breath as they both looked at me. "Go then. Kick some Forever Knight butt for me." I smiled weakly. I felt fear bubbling deep inside my stomach. How could I just lay here and send them to fight? I bit my tongue to keep myself from telling them to stay. What were the police for anyway? "Be careful!" I called as they walked out the door. "Please, for me, be careful." I whispered to myself.

I don't know how long I sat there while they were gone. It could have been minutes as well as it could have been years. I was just about to go crazy when the doctor walked into the room, she looked at me gravely. "I can do this one of two ways. You're a smart girl Mrs. Tennyson and I want to give you the choice. I can give you the 'diluted to make you happy' version, or I can give it to you straight. The outcome is the same either way." She told me. I didn't even register the words at first. Slowly, they sank down into my brain. I, however, stayed strangely calm. "Straight." It was all I could manage. "Your powers are affecting your body. This is a disease that's the anodite version of…brain cancer. Only it's caused in unknown ways by your powers." I waited for a moment. "Can you fix it?" She frowned, "We can give you medication. But you'll also have to do some exercises with your powers to keep them from moving and attacking the other parts of your body."


	3. Chapter 3

"Don't tell the guys please." I asked. "Just tell them it was due to 'girl stuff'. I don't think either of them will question it further." She smiled sadly and nodded. "We'll give you instructions on the exercises and the medicine. You should be able to leave by noon." She said, walking out of the room. It was 10 o'clock. Only 2 more hours in this unspeakable place and I could go home. And face the future alone? I know I didn't want the boys to know. But, who was I going to tell? Nobody. That was the only answer that made sense. I didn't want to put my burden on others. I called a nurse and asked her to put the 'Do not disturb' sign on my door and tell the boys I was sleeping if they came back. Then, I settled under the covers and cried for an hour straight.

When I was done, I cleaned up my face and hands, put on some real clothes, and had a nurse remove my IV. When I walked out of the room, I took a deep breath and steeled myself to smile and be happy for everyone. "How are you feeling?" the nurse asked. "Fine, a lot better actually." She smiled and nodded slightly. I knew she knew what was going on. Suddenly, people started yelling and screaming. "What's going on?" I asked. No one answered. I ran towards the source of the commotion and saw the television showing live footage of Kevin and Ben losing the fight. I watched as Kevin was thrown into a pole. He didn't get up… he didn't move at all. "No." I muttered. Without a second thought—I ran.

I reached the park within a few minutes. "I was beginning to think you wouldn't come, Gwenny." Charmcaster was looking down at me from atop the water tower. "You wish!" I yelled back. "Gwen?" I heard Kevin's weak voice from behind me. I whipped around to see him on the ground with a large cut in his arm. "Kevin." I murmured, rushing toward him and kneeling down. "Isn't that precious? It makes me sick. Let's get this over with." She said as she floated down to the ground. "You know what makes me sick?" I growled, looking up at her. "What?" she asked sarcastically. "You." I snarled, shooting a large beam of mana at her. It took her off guard and she flew backwards into the tower, and knocking her out. "Kevin." I breathed. "Gwen." He responded lightly. "Hold on." I soothed him. I put my hand gently over his arm and spoke quickly, "Halium hermium" The cut healed immediately under my hand. His eyes opened wide and before I knew it he was hugging me tight to his chest. "Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded quickly and looked around. "Where's Ben?" I asked, worried. He released me and I closed my eyes to sense my cousin. When I found his presence I almost rolled my eyes. "He's at the Groovy Smoothie." I informed Kevin lightly. He laughed and stood slowly. "So what happened? Did the doctors find out what was wrong with you?" He asked. I smiled and made myself blush. "It's…you know…girl stuff." I stuttered purposefully making myself look embarrassed. I felt his step falter, and his hand clench around mine a little. "Oh." And I knew that that was all I was going to have to say about it. It made me sad and happy at the same time. "I have to swing by the pharmacy and pick up my prescription. Then, I have to go to the hospital and get some instructions on therapy." I told him. "I'll take you." He smiled. "No!" I shouted. His face fell a little and I amended it quickly, "It's kind of…embarrassing." I muttered, looking at the ground. "Oh." He repeated. He put a finger under my chin and forced me to look at him, "I'll see you at the garage later then?" he asked. I grinned and pressed my lips gently to his. "Definitely." He smiled, got into the car, and drove off. I closed my eyes and teleported.

I had no idea what I was going to do. How was I supposed to train every day on top of everything else that I had to do? "Come on Gwen." We have to train every day if we want to stay at the top of our game. I sighed and looked at Kevin and Ben. "Okay." I conceded. I was already exhausted from the medication, therapy, and the earlier battle. The therapy was the worst though. I had to focus my mana up to my head, and then I had to try to heal myself while still shooting mana out of my hands. I followed them to the training center below Kevin's house. We spent three hours working on communication. I passed off my exhaustion as a result of the fight. What a day, I thought as I lay down in my bed that night.

The next three months were awful. I was tired all of the time, the pills were just barely taking the edge off the pain, and Kevin and Ben were getting angry at me for it. "Gwen!" Kevin yelled at me one day during training. "That one was all yours and you just let it go!" He growled, gesturing towards one of the models we were practicing with. We had only been practicing for 30 minutes, and already I was exhausted. "I'm sorry Kevin. If I could just get a break…" I began. "NO! You're taking WAY too many breaks! You have to take this more seriously! When you're fighting someone who wants to KILL you, there won't be any breaks!" He shouted. "He's right Gwen. You need to start trying a little harder. It's like you're not even trying anymore." Ben yelled from across the room. "I said I was sorry okay? I'm doing the best I can right now!" I shouted back. "That's not good enough anymore Gwen! You're not good enough anymore!" Kevin exploded. That stopped me in my tracks. "What?" I murmured. I felt tears filling my eyes, and took a step back. His face went from furious to remorseful in a second, "Gwen. No, I didn't mean it that way." He pleaded, moving towards me. "Leave me alone." I whispered, tears running down my face. I turned and ran from the room. I ran out into the street and I kept running until I didn't know where I was anymore. And, like in any horrible time, it began to rain.

I sat on the side of the empty road and cried for what seemed like an eternity. My cell phone started ringing, the screen said 'Incoming call from Kevin'. I hit end and placed the phone beside me; then, it started to thunder and lighting. "Great…just great." I muttered. "Is this some sort of punishment? What did I do to deserve this? Why are you doing this to me?" I screamed at the sky. My phone buzzed again and I was past the point of caring. I picked it up and continued to cry. "Please come and get me." I choked out.


	4. Chapter 4

"Gwen? Where are you? What happened?" my dad yells into the phone. "I'm okay. Please come and get me daddy." I pleaded, giving him directions to where I was sitting. "I'm on my way baby. Don't move." He commands, hanging up. I try to compose myself while I wait for him to arrive. Only ten minutes later, I hear the familiar rumble of my dad's old Subaru. "Gwenny?" he yells as he runs toward me. I pick myself up and run into his arms. "Shh. I've got you now. It's all going to be okay. Shh." He soothed me. He helped me into the passenger seat of the car and drove home with me silently sobbing my eyes out.

"There now, don't you feel better?" my mom asked as she wrapped a blanket around me and handed me a mug of apple cider. I had taken a shower and now I was in dry clothes sitting on the couch. "Yes." I lied to make her smile. "Okay. I'm going to bed. Goodnight honey." She murmured, kissing my forehead. I sat alone for a while before my dad walked in and sat down next to me. "What happened?" he asked bluntly. I looked into his eyes and saw all the love and compassion in the world. And it broke me. I leaned into his shoulder and cried while telling him everything. Not just the fight, but my sickness, and how hard I was trying every day. I told him how tired I was and how scared I was when the doctor had told me. He just rubbed my back and held me like I was five. When I was finished, he asked a few questions and let me cry some more. Then, he carried me to my bed, tucked me in, and stayed by my side until I fell asleep.

"Fine, I won't tell anyone. But your mother gets to know. And you have to at least talk to Kevin. He hasn't stopped calling since midnight and it's giving me a headache." As if to emphasize his point, the phone began to ring again. I ignored it, and my father gave me a look. "I'll talk to him eventually." I promised. He sighed and kissed my head. "I'm going to work. I want you to stay here and sleep. You need your strength." I nodded. He walked down the stairs and the phone rang again. I heard my father pick it up. I picked up the receiver that was in my room so that I could listen in. "Hello?" my father asked. "Umm…is Gwen there?" Kevin mumbled. "Yes." "Uh…can I talk to her?" Kevin mumbled again. "No." There was a moment of silence, and then my dad spoke, "Look Kevin, you hurt her. She called me last night and had me pick her up from the side of the road. Do you know how wet and broken she looked? I don't know why she doesn't trust you with what's going on in her life, but that's not my place. I just want you to know that if you make her feel like that again I will find you, and no amount of osmosian power will be able to save you. Understand? And, lastly, you can come over here if you want to talk to her. She'll be in her room. I bet if you let her know how much I know you care about her… she'll let you in on a not so little secret. Okay? Okay." And then he hung up. I groaned and huddled under the covers for a nap. If he was coming over, I was going to need all the strength I could muster.

"What am I supposed to say to her?" Kevin's voice came from the far side of my room. I heard someone yelling on the other side of the phone. "Other than that you idiot!" he muttered. "Yeah I already talked to her dad." He waited a moment. "He's pissed at me…what did you think? I can't believe I hurt this bad." He choked. "No! I'm not crying." He yelled. "I have to go. I think I just woke her up." He whispered. I looked at him and he looked back. "What are you doing in my room?" I asked calmly, yet still with anger in my voice. "I came to apologize." He mumbled, not moving. "Why? You were only saying what you felt." I muttered, climbing out of bed. My head started to spin, and I felt nauseous. "Oh God, not again," I groaned. "Kevin please hand me the pills off of my table." I asked. My vision started to fade. "Hurry." I urged. I felt the bottle being pressed into my hand, and I opened the cap to take the two pills. As soon as I swallowed them, the pain was gone and my vision was back. Kevin was sitting on the bed next to me, reading the pill bottle. "What the hell is this Gwen?" his voice was hard. "Well…" I began.

"Why wouldn't you tell me?" he yelled. I felt the anger re-enter my eyes, "Because I was scared that you would react like this." I yelled back. He froze and his face fell. He buried his face in his hands and sunk down to sit on the floor. "Kevin." I sighed, leaning down to comfort him. I snuggle into his side and say nothing. Slowly, he opens his arms to me and I rest against his chest while he holds me. I want to be able to comfort him, to tell him I'll be okay. But I can't, so he just holds me, and we both silently reassure each other. After a while, I fall asleep again.

When I wake up, I'm lying on my bed and Kevin is kneeling beside me. "I know I haven't done this in a while. I'm not sure I really believed in a higher power, but for her to exist…there has to be something good out there. Right? If you are up I hope you can hear me. I'll never do anything illegal again. I swear on my mother's life. Just…please…don't take her away from me. She's the most important part of my life. I can't live without her. I'll do anything you want. You can't take her. I don't really know if that's how it's supposed to work, but I hope it's good enough. Amen." The most shocking part of that prayer was that Kevin had said 'please'. I don't remember him ever being polite before. I let my eyes flutter open and decide to let him think that I didn't hear that moment of weakness from him. "Hey." I murmur my voice thick with sleep. "Hey there beautiful." He whispers back, smoothing my hair away from my face. "I'm sorry for falling asleep." I blushed. I'm sure it's not very attractive to fall asleep while being held by your boyfriend. "You needed your sleep. I liked watching you." He smiled. I smiled back and sat up. "So…what do you want to do now?" I asked. He looked a little uncomfortable and asked, "What are you allowed to do?" I laughed and kissed his cheek. "I've been doing everything for three months. I can do whatever I want. In fact, I might even be up to a little training." I smiled. "No." he said immediately. "Why not?" I asked, surprised. "I've pushed you way to hard the last few months. I just want you to rest. Okay?" he looked genuinely. "I'm not an invalid. Let's go train." I insisted. I brushed my hair and grabbed some clothes to change in the bathroom. "I'll meet you downstairs in a few minutes." I smiled. I saw his shoulders slump in defeat before closed the bathroom door.

When I was done changing, I rushed down the stairs only to run smack into Kevin on his way up to get me. "Whoa there!" He grinned that grin that made my knees go weak. I smiled a little and pressed my lips to his. I felt his arms wrap around my waist to pull me flush against him. I could feel every inch of his chest against mine. I let my fingers delve into his hair, and he groaned into my mouth. I smiled against his lips and opened my mouth slightly to allow his tongue entrance. Now it was my turn to moan and have him smile. "Gwen." He whispered against my neck. He placed a trail of gentle kisses from my mouth to my collar bone. My head tilted back to give him better access and my eyes rolled back in my head. It seemed like my body was reacting without giving me a chance to tell it what to do first. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling, it felt natural. He suddenly lifted me by the waist and swung me around the waist. I laughed and heard him laughing with me. When he finally put me down, he gently kissed my lips and rested his forehead against mine. "I love you." He murmured. "I love you more." I replied with a slight smile. "Not possible." I rolled my eyes and he gave me a chaste kiss on the lips before carrying me, bridal style, to the car.

When we arrived at the training room, I turned the simulation to the usual setting. "Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked. I nodded and we both got into position. The bots started flying at us from all sides. I put a shield around us and began to shoot manna at them. Without warning, one struck me in the back of the head, and I fell. I couldn't believe one of them got through my shield. "Gwen!" Kevin shouted from across the room. "I'm fine." I shouted back. I watched in anger as he shook his head and turned off the simulation. "What are you doing?" I yelled. "I'm making sure you don't hurt yourself. You need to be more careful." I groaned and walked out of the room in frustration. I had a feeling I would never be able to train or fight again. "Gwen wait!" Kevin yelled.


	5. Chapter 5

"Why do you always storm out on me?" he asked, breathless from running after me. "Why do always make me storm out on you?" I countered. "Touché." He admitted. "I am perfectly capable of training. I was hit in the head okay? I'm fine. It's going to happen just like it happens every time we train or fight someone. I'm going to get hurt. But, when it's real…you won't be able to turn it off. Then what?" I demanded. He looked a t the ground for a moment. "Okay, I see your point. But, you should see mine too. I mean, geez Gwen, you need to be more careful. You may not have very many restrictions as to what you can do and for how long, but you need to rest more and make sure you don't strain yourself." Kevin argued. I sighed, because I saw his point…a little. "Fine. But you have to leave the decision up to me. It's still my body." I compromised. He smiled and nodded, "And what a fine body it is." He muttered. My eyes widened in pretend shock and I hit him on the shoulder. That was one of the last normal days I would have for a long time.

The next morning at 3 a.m. I was riding in the car with Kevin and Ben in response to a distress call from a warehouse. Apparently, Charmcaster and the knights were making trouble again. I had called Ben after practice the previous day and Kevin and I told him everything. He took it well, so when the call came in and Kevin asked me to stay, Ben insisted I come. I never thought I would be so grateful to Ben. "Okay. No funny business. Just in and out." Ben informed us. We both nodded, somehow knowing that it wouldn't be that easy. We heard a crash from the building as we pulled up. "Be careful you twit! Those are fragile!" the voice mad chills run down my spine... Charmcaster. I saw Kevin glance at me in concern before focusing straight ahead again. We stepped out of the car and Ben started fiddling with his watch. We snuck around the corner to scope out the setup. The knights were loading crates onto trucks that were pulling away at astonishing rates. "What are those?" I whispered. "Only one way to find out." Ben replied. Then, he slammed his hand down on his watch, "Big Chill!" he yelled. 'What a dork.' I thought. "Let's go!" Kevin urged. I put up a shield around us and started shooting manna as fast as was possible. "Ahh. Gwenny…so nice to see you again." She smirked. I smiled right back, "Right back at you." I shot a bolt at her, and she blocked it easily. "Is that the best you've got?" She taunted. "I haven't seen you bring anything my way." I taunted right back. Her smile faded, and she shot a bolt back at me. My shield held firm though. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a knight about to shoot Kevin in the back. I shot a bolt at him and received a smile from Kevin. "I've got your back." I assured him. I felt Charmcaster shoot another bolt at me and I turned back to give her my undivided attention. "I think we've come to a bit of a stand-off don't you?" I asked. Her glare turned even fiercer and she began shooting bolt after bolt at my shield. I had to admit it was making my shield weaker and weaker by the second. I focused most of the energy into my hands and shot one huge bolt at her. The result was pitiful. She blocked it with a wave of her hand. "Just tell me what're in those crates!" I yelled up to her. With that, she smiled and stopped shooting at me. "Well, if you must know…eggs." She laughed. "Eggs?" I asked, completely off guard. She laughed again. "Gwenny. Let me explain. Basically, these eggs are going to a planet called Grathus. They will then be given as a bribe to the ruler. He will then, in turn, come down to earth and destroy it." She couldn't stop laughing. Then, her laughing ceased. "I wish you could be alive to see it. But, sadly, your days are numbered. As are your seconds." With that, she made a large bolt and prepared to strike me with it. I pushed my shield up around me and let focused my remaining energy on a bolt to counter hers. They connected with a loud clashing noise and I felt my energy fading fast. I held strong until I heard her cry out in pain, and then I did the same. Slowly, everything faded to black.

I opened my eyes and saw an old man standing in front of me. He smiled at me and offered me a hand to help me up. I took it gratefully, and looked around to see only white light surrounding me. "Am I dead?" I asked him. He smiled wider and spoke in a voice as wise as the universe was long, "Not quite yet my child." "Is Kevin okay? And what about Ben? Where are they?" I asked quickly, starting to panic. "You're friends are back on earth. I took you out for a quick chat." He smiled again. "About what?" I wondered aloud. "You are a very strong, brave, and kind young woman. The exact kind of person that I like to see among my children. I have watched your kindness and determination save many lives…and for that others regard you as a hero. You give all of yourself and ask for nothing in return. And because of that…I have decided to give you a choice. You may go back and keep living…but you will continue to suffer, and you won't have this choice if you should almost die again. Or, you could come with me…and live in heaven. If you should die you will go directly to heaven. It's your decision my child." I hesitated for a moment. It should have been an easy decision. I might die anyway, so why go through pain. I should have just chosen option two, but then I thought of Kevin. "Can I ask you something?" I mumbled. "The answer to your question is yes." He smiled. I smiled as well and looked at him. "I guess you know my decision then." I told him. "I am so proud of you. Not many people would have chosen that." With that, he kissed my head and pushed my eyes closed. I opened them quickly again, and saw I was back at the warehouse. "GWEN!" Ben shouted from the other side of the building. I stood up, and felt a large surge of power. Looking at Charmcaster lying unconscious on the floor, I put her in an energy bubble and shot her right off the planet. Then, I turned to the rest of the knights and blasted them all at once while protecting Kevin and Ben with shields. I took a deep breath, close my eyes, and felt my feet lift off the ground. I sensed all of the trucks that had left the warehouse and smashed all of the eggs inside them. I let my eyes snap open and I slowly descended to the ground. I looked at Kevin and ben who were both staring at me with wide eyes. "Who wants to go get a smoothie?" I asked, laughing. Kevin raced over to me and lifted me up, wrapping me in his arms. "You…are…incredible" he exclaimed between kisses. "We thought you were a goner." Ben admitted. I smiled easily, "You can't get rid of me that easily." Ben laughed and turned away saying, "Like we could get rid of you at all." He pretended to gripe. "Tennyson…prepare for the beat-down of your life." I warned, running after him with Kevin close behind. "Come and get me." he challenged. As we ran out of the building, laughing and fighting, I thought everything was going to be okay…I was wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm not saying I don't believe you. I'm just saying that you might have imagined it all. It's not uncommon for people to see 'God' when they flat line. It might be what happened to you." Ben argued. "I wasn't imagining it!" I yelled. We had been arguing about this for the last ten minutes. Kevin sighed heavily and intervened, taking my hand. "I believe you Gwen. And Tennyson, if you want to keep your arms then you will stop arguing over this." He threatened, glaring at Ben. "Fine." Ben grumbled. I beamed at Kevin, and he gave me a light grin back. "Where are we going anyway?" Ben asked from the backseat. "We're going to drop you off at home and then we're going to Mr. Smoothie." Kevin mocked. I laughed when Ben started to whine like a toddler. "Gwen what do you think? Should we take him?" Kevin looked at me, trying not to laugh. I couldn't hold it in, between Ben's two-year old voice and Kevin's smiling face, I had to start laughing. Before long, the whole car was full of the sound of our laughs. By the time we pulled up to Mr. Smoothie, I had tears of laughter rolling down my face. "I'll go in and order our usual," Ben offered. "Thanks." I choked out between my laughter. It took a couple seconds for my laughter to subside and then it was quiet in the car. I looked over at Kevin and he was staring out the window distractedly. "Something wrong?" I asked, concerned. Kevin plus quiet and thoughtful equals bad things. He looked at me and smiled lightly, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Kevin. Really, what is it?" I pressed. "It's nothing." He smiled. "It's not nothing! If it were nothing you would have made some snarky comment about Ben and mocked him. Then, you would have looked me in the eye and told me you loved the way I laugh. And I would laugh like I always do and you would have kissed me sweetly. Then, that kiss would turn into more and Ben would freak out when he saw us making out in the backseat of your car. Then, you would have threatened him and he would have taken the smoothies and walked back to the building while we laughed. That's how it always works, and you're screwing up the cycle with whatever's wrong. So, would you please stop lying and let me help you with whatever it is that's so hard for you to tell me about." He just stared at me in shock and I looked steadily back at him. "It's nothing." He said, looking down. "Fine." I retorted calmly. I opened the door and started walking towards my house. Ben came out of the building and asked me what was wrong. "It's nothing. You can tell Kevin I said that." I told him, my face blank of emotion. While I was walking away I heard Ben yell, "What did you do this time you IDIOT?" if I wasn't so angry, I would have laughed at the way Kevin was going to KILL him for using that tone.

I flopped down on my bed and closed my eyes in exhaustion. "Gwen? Darling, is that you?" My mom called from her room. "Yeah. I'm just going to get some sleep okay? I have to take my medicine and do my treatment in about 2 hours." I yelled back. "Okay…you need anything?" she asked. "Kevin". I mumbled under my breath. "What was that?" she asked, appearing at my door. "Nothing. Thanks though." I responded. She gave me a kiss on the forehead and closed the door behind her as she exited the room. "God, I know you're there. I just wanted to say that I'm still happy with my decision. Even though this life is going to be hard, thank you for letting me have a second chance at it. Please, watch over Kevin and keep him safe. He needs you now more than ever. Amen." With that, I drifted into a deep sleep.

"Gwen! Gwen! Wake up!" Someone was shaking me and I was about to shoot them when I realized it was Ben. "Ben? What the hell are you doing in my room?" I groaned. "We need to go! Distress call! Let's move!" He yelled. I was instantly a little more awake, but I could feel the ache in my bones from being so tired. "I'm coming." I moaned softly. I swayed and moved toward my door. "Whoa there!" Ben called, catching me before I fell down the stairs. "Maybe you should stay here." Ben suggested. I was about to argue when I felt my head start to spin. "Ok." I choked out. I felt him lift me and carry me back to my bed before sprinting down and out of the house. I said a quick prayer and fell back into my peace-less slumber.

"You should have seen us! We were awesome!" I heard Ben shout downstairs. _What time is it?_ I wondered. I sat up and groaned loudly when I realized that I was going to be late taking my medicine and doing my treatment in the training room. "Crap." I muttered, pulling a hair brush through my hair. I was heading down the stairs and heard Ben and Kevin talking to my parents. "-it was the most fun I've ever had on a mission." Ben was saying…that hurt. "Yeah, and there was no one was there to ruin the fun at the end by being all _responsible._" Kevin responded…that hurt worse. I decided to make my presence known before they made me feel worse. I cleared my throat loudly and they both froze, looking at me. "I'm glad you both had so much fun." I told them calmly. I grabbed the keys to my dad's car and walked out the door; slamming it in their horrified faces. I started up the car with tears in my eyes and realized I had forgotten my medicine in the fridge. I banged my hand on the wheel and started to cry. "Dammit!" I screamed. I had to go back in there and get the medicine, or I wouldn't be able to function with all the pain. Just as I was about to go back in, I heard the door open and my mother walked out, her face solemn, carrying my medicine. I rolled down my window, took it from her hand gently, and as she stepped back…I sped off.

I closed my eyes and sat on the cool concrete of the training room floor. I took a deep breath and focused my manna into my head. When I felt it all up there, I pulled some down and shot the targets in front of me. At the same time, the manna in my head was healing me. It hurt like hell and was even harder to do than I had previously thought. I continued this exercise until I was all but fainting from exhaustion. "This sucks." I groaned. "I know." I heard Kevin's voice behind me and I groaned even louder. I didn't have the energy to deal with him right now. I was so tired. "Before you say anything, I just want to say that I didn't mean anything I said back there." He started. I sighed and tried to make my body continue to focus as I talked to him. "It's okay that you feel like that. I know I'm not as much fun…especially since I got sick…I'm not trying to fool myself. And I know that I'm not spending as much time with you. It's only because of the treatment and the medicine that makes me so tired. I know that's not much of an excuse, but it's the only one I've got." I tried to explain. My focus was waning and I totally lost it as he grabbed me and kissed me. "It's not an excuse. It's reality. And I love you more now than I ever have." He murmured against my lips. "Mmmmnnnn" I mumbled. "Shh." He soothed me, wrapping his arms tighter around my waist. "Gross guys!" Ben yelled from the top of the stairs. I smiled against Kevin's lips before pulling away from the kiss. "Are we okay here then?" Ben asked. I looked from him to Kevin and back. I smiled and nodded slightly and then shot them both with a small bolt of manna. "Now…we're okay." I smirked.

"How can you drink that CRAP?" Kevin yelled, exasperated. "Kevin! Language!" I reprimanded. WE were sitting in the parking lot of Mr. Smoothie, and Ben was having an egg and salami smoothie. "Sorry." He muttered. Ben made a whipping sound from the backseat. "That's it Tennyson!" Kevin shouted, turning around and lunging at Ben. I was going to let him whoop Ben's butt…but I felt something coming closer, and it wasn't good. "Guys stop." I said, trying to focus on the large amount of dark manna. They don't heed my warning, and keep fighting and yelling. "Guys, please. I need to focus." I begged a little louder. But they didn't even seem to hear me. "Guys! Something's wrong! I need to focus to be able to see what it…" I was cut off by the roof being ripped off the car as I was thrown into a wall. "Oww!" I groaned. "Gwen!" I heard my name being called, and I immediately jumped up…ignoring the sharp pain in my ankle. "I'm okay! Don't worry about it!" I yelled back. I scanned the area to see Charmcaster with the Forever Knights again. "Do you guys ever get tired of getting your butts kicked?" I yelled up to her. She chuckled, and one of the knights answered, "No!" I waited for a moment for him to realize what he just said. I almost SAW him blush under his helmet. "Whatever. What's the master plan this time Charmcaster?" I asked sarcastically. She grinned from ear to ear and whistled loudly. "Let me introduce you to the new member of my team…come on out Sunny!" I froze. Sunny? My anodite cousin? No…


	7. Chapter 7

"Hi Gwen." She greeted me. "I finally found someone who wanted me to join their team. She's almost as powerful as you. With me added to the equation we can finally beat you. She says that you'll be put in your place. Has anyone ever told you that you are very full of yourself? You are." She told me, sneering. She looked around and noticed Kevin glaring at her. "Oh! Hey you! Have I mentioned that I'm single now? Just let me know when you want to get together. I know how boring Gwen must be." She looked at him sympathetically. That was it. When her back was turned, I shot her right out of the sky. She screamed in surprise and anger. The boys took that as their cue to fight the knights. That left me to face Sunny and Charmcaster. But Sunny was my cousin, leaving my hands tied with her. I couldn't hurt her. I faced Charmcaster and was about to blast her as well when I felt a hand on my wrist, pulling me to the ground. "Not so fast cuz." Sunny mocked. She threw me against a wall and I felt the wind get knocked out of my lungs. I knew that feeling though and it was nothing I couldn't handle. "Sunny. You have to stop. You don't understand. This isn't a game. She wants to destroy earth. She wants to kill people. This isn't you. Please." I tried to convince her as I shot a manna bolt at Charmcaster. Sunny blocked it and threw it back at me. I dodged it neatly and began shooting constantly at Charmcaster while putting up a shield between me and Sunny. "I know! Isn't it great? The only thing that you really want to save taken from you like candy from a baby! I was going to try to do it myself, but this is less work. Besides, I had to make sure she didn't hurt your boyfriend before he came to his senses and got with me." She smirked at Kevin again. I threw a light bolt of manna at her to distract her. Kevin had his hands a little bit too full for my liking. I threw a large manna wave at the group of knights trying to hurt him. He glanced at me and grinned slightly in thanks. I smiled back before getting blasted by Sunny. It hurt like heck. I was getting to the end of my rope with her. "Sunny you have to stop. I'm your cousin. I don't want to hurt you, but I will if you make me." I warned her. "You are the worst cousin ever Gwen. And you don't scare me anymore, I'm stronger than you." She shot back at me. I didn't want to hurt her, but between trying to fight Charmcaster and trying and trying NOT to fight Sunny, I was going to have to hurt her a little. I closed my eyes and remembered a spell I had been working on. I opened my eyes again, shot Charmcaster back a few yards and then recited the words, "_Immobulous entictem!" _I shouted. Sunny flew back a couple of feet and was knocked out cold. Great, now I only had to worry about Charmcaster. "You killed your own cousin?" she asked in shock. "No, I just stunned her. The same won't be said about you." I warned, anger blinding me. "I want to make something perfectly clear…you don't mess with my family. You don't mess with the people I care about. You can come after me, Ben, or even Kevin if you want." I was cut off by a muffled "Hey!" coming from Ben in protest. I ignored him, "But if you so much as think about getting near one of my loved ones I will END you! Do you understand?" I shouted. She began to look at me like I was growing another head. I realized I was so angry I was converting into my anodite form. _Calm,_ I thought to myself. I felt my feet gently rest back on the ground and I took a deep breath before putting Charmcaster into a manna bubble and throwing her against a building with so much force the ground shook. I felt a pain in my side and I jerked and almost fell. I turned and saw a knight standing with a laser, pointing it at me. "You really shouldn't have done that!" Kevin shouted from behind him. Let's just say that knight wasn't getting up for a while. "You okay?" Kevin asked, wrapping his arms around me. "Yeah…" I groaned. He looked me in the eyes and we laughed a little. "That was fun…" I smiled. His face fell a little, "I'm sorry we didn't listen to you when you were telling us to be quiet." He mumbled. I just rolled my eyes, and put my arm over his shoulders so that he could help me over to Ben. Every step brought an unprecedented amount of pain. "What kind of lasers did they have this time?" I asked. But he didn't have time to answer Ben had already called the Plumbers and they were there to pick up the Forever Knights and Charmcaster. "Don't touch her!" I yelled when one of them tried to handcuff Sunny. "She's my cousin. I'll take her home." I assured them many times that she wasn't going to do anymore damage. After a lot of convincing, they left her with the warning that if she put one toe out of line again, she was going to be arrested no matter what I said. Kevin carried her to one of the benches near the bus stop and sat her down. "What are we going to do with the car?" I asked lightly. I knew Kevin was upset that his "baby" was almost completely destroyed. This was going to take a lot of duct tape to fix. He sighed and threw a longing look at his car. "I'll probably be up all night for a couple of weeks to fix it up." He muttered. I smiled sympathetically at him and took his hand. "I'll pay for it to be towed to your house if you buy me something to eat. I'm starving." I laughed. He rolled his eyes and leaned close to me. "Deal." He murmured. He picked me up and carried me bridal style over to Ben. "I can't believe they found where we were." Ben muttered to himself as we came over. Kevin put me down, and I spoke, "They would have found us no matter what. Also, they had Sunny with them. She would have been able to tell them all of our favorite hangouts…which means that we need to be more careful next time. They could have told others." I turned very serious very fast. They both looked at me solemnly. "Gwen?" I heard a voice from the past break through my thoughts. I turned around and broke into a smile. "Tyler?" I asked. "Yeah. Wow, it's been a long time since I've seen you. How have you been?" he asked, coming closer. His brown hair was mussed up and his blue eyes were shining with excitement. He was as tall and built as Kevin; he was just missing the bad boy thing. He still had a lot of unexplainable charm. I smiled and embraced him, "I'm great, how about you?" He tightened his arms around me and swung me around in a circle. "I'm doing much better now." he smiled and put me down. "You look great." He smiled. I blushed and Kevin cleared his throat loudly. "Oh. How rude of me! Kevin, this is Tyler Reald. Tyler this is Kevin Levin." I introduced. "Nice to meet you." Kevin muttered, shaking Tyler's hand fiercely. "Likewise." Tyler replied. I automatically heard the tones in their voices and I knew this was probably going to blow up in my face later. I really wished I had listened to myself.

"I'm heading out." I yelled to my mom as I walked out the door. "Have fun. Stay safe!" she yelled back. I smiled. This had been her parting line since I had fought Sunny two days ago. Sunny was still on total lockdown in the spare room. I mean, my mom stayed in the room all day and my dad stayed there all night to make sure she didn't leave. I pitied her sometimes, but then I see the ugly scar on my side that keeps hurting. I haven't showed it to anyone yet, I don't want Kevin or my parents to worry any more than they already do. I smiled, when I saw Tyler's car pull up to the curb and he rolled down the window to smile at me. He stepped out of the car and caught me in a huge hug. "You look wonderful." He whispered in my ear. I blushed and smiled as he let go of me. "Well, I guess we should go get your cousin and Kevin." He sighed. I walked around the car to the passenger seat, but he beat me there and opened the door for me. I was surprised for a few seconds; I wasn't used to being treated like a lady. I climb into the car and within 30 seconds, we were on our way to the fair grounds. "Thank you for picking us up and taking us. Kevin's car was destroyed and…well you know." I grinned at him. He laughed, "I guess they should have listened to you huh?" he laughed. "Yeah…that's usually a good idea. Sometimes when a friend tells you not to jump into the lake…you shouldn't jump into the lake." I smirked knowingly at him. "Hey! That was a one-time thing. Besides, Markus dared me to." He protested, laughing. I giggled and rolled my eyes as we pulled up to Kevin's house. He was waiting on the front steps with a scowl. Tyler got out of the car, and made his way over to Kevin. They shook hands, and I thought I saw Kevin glance at me protectively. I got out of the car so that I could greet Kevin. When our eyes met, it was just us…like it always was. I kissed him lightly and he smiled beneath my lips. Kevin took my hand and led me to the car. But he didn't open the door for me. He just let go of my hand and got in the front seat. I smiled, that was so Kevin. Although I was fine with the way Kevin was being, I could see that Tyler was appalled. He looked at Kevin with a scowl when I opened the back door and got into the car. He just didn't understand the way that Kevin operated. He wasn't a gentleman the way that Tyler was. He was just…Kevin. There was no other way to explain him. But Tyler didn't say anything when he got into the car; he just glanced at me in the rear-view mirror with a questioning look. I just smiled and shook my head to indicate he shouldn't ask. "Ben called. He said Julie was taking him. It's just us." Kevin broke the silence. "Same old Ben, always changing the plan. Do you remember the time when we were all going to go to the movies and Ben decided he wanted to go bowling instead?" Tyler asked, laughing. I started laughing too, "And we ended up spending the whole time at Mr. Smoothie. And then when we were driving home, the car broke down. We were like four miles from my house and right in front of Bens. When you were walking me home, it started to rain…" I trailed off as I realized the significance of that night. Tyler continued to talk, "We talked about everything, and then you got cold. I gave you my jacket. You looked so beautiful with your big green eyes looking up at me. I couldn't help myself, I kissed you." Tyler finished the story with an air of longing. I thought Kevin was going to explode. His face was red and his fists were clenched in anger. "We ended up just finding a good place to sleep by the lake." He added offhandedly. There was a long silence as I remembered how happy I was when I woke up that morning in Tyler's arms. We hadn't done anything bad, but Kevin didn't know that. And I could hardly tell him right now with Tyler in the car. I sighed; this was going to be a long night.

**A/N: Okay…thank you guys so much for the great reviews, they make me smile. I'm not sure if this is going to remain Gwevin the entire story, but I promise to make it good. I realized when I clicked on my story that it's very hard to read with the text being so close together. I'm not sure how to format very well, so I'm going to try double spacing this chapter. Once again, thank you so much for the reviews and thank you for reading. You rock. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I've been working out how to format right. I'm going to try on this chapter. Please forgive me if give up at some point. **

The fair grounds were crowded with mothers, screaming children, and teenagers. The closer you got to the pier, the quieter it became. That could however be because that was the general make-out area. I got out of the car and walked over to Kevin.

"You okay?" I asked lightly.

He looked at me with a scowl, "Peachy." He snarled.

I could feel the hurt written on my face. Kevin just didn't talk to me like that.

"I'm sorry." I murmured, looking at the ground. He didn't answer and walked toward the entrance. I closed my eyes against the headache and tears I could feel coming on. I felt a hand on my arm.

"Do you want me to go all Greyson Halland on him?" Tyler asked, using the name of our former, crazy, best friend.

I smiled in spite of myself, and shook my head and looked up at him. "He's just upset. I don't understand why, but I can tell you that he's not usually like this." I assured him.

He looked doubtful, and then seemed to let it go. "Well, we might as well get in there and have some fun." He smiled.

I laughed darkly, "I don't think I remember how."

He looked down at me with a soft expression, "I'll teach you."

I smiled and blushed again. He always did have that effect on me when we were dating.

We couldn't find Ben or Kevin, so we moved around the booths and rides by ourselves. When it was around 10, we decided to head on home. The fair was only open an hour later, and I was exhausted.

"You okay? You're swaying." Tyler told me, stopping half-way to the car.

"I'm alright." I yawned. He smiled and before I knew it I was being carried bridal style to the car.

"Yeah, I'm totally convinced." He replied sarcastically.

I knew better than to protest. Tyler did what was best for others. Not himself; almost to a flaw. He opened the passenger door and placed me in gently before buckling my seatbelt.

"I want to make something very clear…you are not to touch her! Understand?" I heard Kevin's voice before I saw him come up behind Tyler and yank him by the shoulder away from the car.

"What are you talking about man?" Tyler shouted back.

"Keep. Your. Filthy. Hands. Off. My. Girl." Kevin growled, before throwing a fist at Tyler's face. It connected, and I heard the crunch of his nose under Kevin's hand.

"Kevin!" I screamed, unbuckling and rushing to Tyler's side. He was bleeding pretty badly, but he wasn't going down without a fight. He punched Kevin with so much force that he fell to the ground. Kevin sprung back up, before I put myself in between them.

I felt the force of Kevin's fist connecting with my cheek, and I fell back into Tyler's arms.

"You asshole! If I didn't need to take care of her right now, I'd beat the crap out of you!" I opened my eyes and saw a look of pure hate on Kevin's face, but it turned to a more muted anger when my eyes filled with tears and I ran off towards Tyler's car. Tyler got into the driver's seat, and we were gone; leaving Kevin standing there, stranded and angry.

"It looks like you're going to be okay Miss Tennyson. You should be more careful with those carnival rides. Take these pills every four hours to keep the swelling and the pain down." The doctor told me and then left.

I closed my eyes and leaned against Tyler. He stroked my hair and held my hand. The bone had been bruised, and I now had a horrific looking bruise on my cheek. That would be hard to hide from my parents. We left the urgent care center and walked back to his car, his arm around my waist to support my staggering body.

When we were on the road Tyler spoke for the first time since the fight, "Are you sure you're going to be okay?" he asked, taking my hand as comfort.

"I guess, how about you?" I asked, gesturing toward the gauze on his nose.

"I'll be okay. It doesn't hurt as bad as it looks." He lied. "What am I gonna do with him?" I muttered to myself.

"Do you remember what I said when I had to leave for Montana? When I had to break both of our hearts?" he asked, staring out the windshield.

"You told me to take care of myself. You said 'Never let anyone hurt you.'" I murmured.

"Alright then." He responded.

We reached my house, and he walked me to the door. He brushed a piece of hair out of my face. It had been so long since I had been touched so tenderly, I closed my eyes.

"Goodnight." He murmured before kissing my forehead affectionately. He pulled me into a tight embrace, and then he let go, looked at me, walked back to his car, and drove off. I stood there for a long moment, and then opened the door and went inside.

"What happened to your face? And don't give me that lame ride excuse!" Ben yelled at me from the front door.

"I don't want to talk about it. He didn't mean to." I yelled back.

I realized my slip right after Ben did. His face went pale and anger entered his eyes, "Kevin did this?" he whispered.

I just turned around and walked to the phone.

I dialed the number of the only voice I wanted to hear right now, "Hello?" Tyler asked.

"Can you come pick me up?" I asked.

"Look out your window." I could hear him smiling. I twisted so that I could look out my window, and there was his car.

He was leaning against the hood and wearing a large smile. I beamed before hanging up the phone and running past Ben out the door and into his arms. He caught me and spun me around.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I just clung to him like he was a life raft in the middle of the ocean. "I've got you." He murmured. I buried my face in his shoulder.

"Are you coming with me?" Ben asked. I knew who he was talking to and where he was going.

"No. But throw in a little extra hurt for me. I have something much more important to take care of." He replied, looking at me softly.

"I will." Ben assured him.

When he was gone, Tyler turned to me, "What would you like to do now?"

I thought for a moment, "I want to go to the beach…right to our old spot." I replied.

He smiled, "I figured you would. Go get your swim suit." He urged.

An hour later, we were lying on a secluded part of the beach that was surrounded by rocks.

"No one would ever find us if we stayed here forever." I murmured, looking at the sky.

Tyler rolled over onto his side and looked at me. "No they wouldn't. Is that what you want?" he asked.

I thought for a moment, "Yeah." I breathed.

"Okay then." He said simply. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"I want to swim." I decided.

He laughed at my sudden desire, and jumped up and ran to the water.

"Come on slow poke!" he shouted playfully.

"Oh now I'm the slow poke. Are you forgetting the relay race in 8th grade?" I teased.

"You seem to have a bad memory. I won that!" he protested.

"No way!" I laughed. I was in the water by this time.

"Want to race?" I asked, smiling.

"Okay. Swim to the rock out there in the middle. Last one there has to shake the sand out of all the blankets and everything else we brought. Deal?" He asked.

I shook his hand and we took our marks, "Ready? Set? GO!" I yelled.

We began swimming toward the rock. I was starting to get really tired, but I wanted to make him eat his words. I pushed my arms faster and finally I felt the rough surface of the rock. I pulled my head above water just as Tyler reached the rock.

When he touched the rock, a wave pushed me toward him. He grabbed me around the waist to keep us from being pushed off the rock.

"I think I won." I murmured.

"No. I did." He whispered so close his lips brushed mine. I closed my eyes and felt his lips press against mine. I moved my lips against his as I felt my heart banging against my chest. His arms tightened around me and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

When we had to pull away to breathe we smiled at each other. I kissed his nose and swam back to the beach, laughing.

"Hey! Come back here! I wasn't finished kissing you." He yelled. His smile was almost as big as mine.

"If I told you that I was going to take care of you would you believe me?" Tyler asked. We were sitting in his car outside Kevin's house. I took a deep breath. We both knew this was going to be hard.

"Yes. Don't let me go back to him. I don't know if I'm strong enough to hold myself back."

He smiled weakly, "And let you get away from me again? Never."

We got out of the car and he took my hand. "You can do this." He encouraged me with a kiss on the cheek.

I walked up to the front door and knocked. There was a loud bang and a curse word before the door opened.

Kevin's face was red and blotchy, like he'd been crying.

Tyler tightened his grip on my hand when he felt my body clench. My instinct was to run to Kevin and beg forgiveness.

"Gwen? What are you doing here?" asked, his eyes flickering down to my hand in Tyler's.

"I came to talk to you. I think you should have something to say to me. Ben's been here I assume?" I spoke with forced venom.

He looked at me and glared at Tyler, "You brainwashed her." He accused.

Tyler scowled right back at him and took a step forward, "No. She realized how horribly you treat her. She doesn't want to be treated like that anymore."

Kevin looked at me and I looked right back. "I don't have anything to say to you other than…I hate you."

I woke up gasping for air. I looked around the dark room and realized I was on my bed. It took me a slow second to realize that there were two warm arms wrapped around me.

"Gwen? Are you okay babe?" Kevin's husky voice came from right beside me.

I couldn't speak; I was shocked at how real the dream had been. I felt the tears fill my eyes and my throat clenched up. I was so happy it wasn't real. I couldn't imagine giving this up.

"Babe? What's the matter?" he asked, starting to panic.

I couldn't help the tears of joy from running down my face. I was so glad that was over.

**A/N: I realize that the crazy dream scared some of you, but I was very upset by some of the rude comments and the horrible threats. I got at least 3 death threats and a couple of flames. I'm sorry for scaring you guys, but I wanted to put a little twist on the story. I am really considering not continuing. I would never EVER do that to you guys. This story is titled GWEVIN! So, I'm sorry for scaring you, but I was really hurt by some of the language and the insults and threats that I received. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I was considering not continuing for a while, but then I realized that if I did that I would be stooping to the level of the people who were mean to me. I am sorry to the people who didn't leave mean comments. I would also like to remind the people who did say those things that this is a community to help support other writers. Not to tear people down before they finish their stories. Also, just because you substitute a symbol for a letter in a mean word to get it past the filter doesn't make you cool. It just makes you mean and a potty mouth. Ok, that's enough with the ranting. On to the story! For those requesting music, this first part could be: **_**She never lets it go to her heart, by Tim McGraw. **_

"Will you please, for the love of God, tell me why you're crying? I can't make it better if I don't know what happened sweetheart." Kevin pleaded for the twentieth time in the last five minutes.

I sighed and looked him in the eyes before beginning to cry again. "I dreamed that I…and you…it was so awful!" I sobbed. My happiness had faded away, leaving me with just the leftover sorrow from the dream.

"What baby? What happened?" He tightened his arms around me and began stroking my hair. I sobbed even harder into his shirt.

I couldn't just leave him in the dark about it. I wanted to tell him, I just didn't want him to be mad. I broke down, and the words came spilling from my mouth. I told him all about the dream and the feelings I had. When I got to the part about my feelings towards Tyler I felt him stiffen just a little. That ended up making me feel even worse for hurting him. I was almost calming down by the time I told him about the fight.

"What?" he choked out as soon as I told him about the punch he had inflicted on me.

"I'm sorry Kevin. I didn't want to dream that part. It was a nightmare. I'm sorry." I pleaded. There was an ominous silence before I was being crushed against his chest.

"I don't need to hear anymore. I would never hurt you like that. It's okay. I'm here; I'm not ever going to leave you." I sobbed into his chest, and after a while we fell asleep in each other's arms.

We were in the parking lot of Mr. Smoothies and I was lying across the top of Kevin's car. Out of the blue, we heard a whistle and a lot of laughing from across the lot. I turned to see what the commotion was about, and saw a group of football players from my school staring at me with lust evident even from this distance. Kevin tensed, and made a move to go kill them. I put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a withering look. The boys continued to make a large racket, but I convinced Kevin to leave them alone. It was almost working until I heard one of them call out, "I'd tap that!"

I felt the blush rise to my cheeks and Kevin was out of my grasp before I could blink. "That's it punks. Back off!" Kevin yelled. I ran to his side and reached for his hand. As soon as our eyes met, he relaxed visibly.

I looked up at the boys, "Say something inappropriate…one more time." I challenged.

The boys were quiet for a moment before the leader stepped up and smiled, "I'd…tap…that." He taunted.

Before he even knew what hit him I had him on his back on the gravel. His friends stared at me in shock and I heard Kevin chuckle a little. The boy on the ground stumbled to his feet and glared at me. "Why you little..." he began. Kevin had him back on the ground before he could finish.

"Don't even think about it." I threatened as one of the guys started toward Kevin…he stopped dead in his tracks. I turned and pushed Kevin away from the boy he was about to kill, "It's okay." I stared into his eyes. He looked right back at me and wrapped his arm around my waist. "I love you." He whispered, leading us away from the stupid boys.

"Are you going to read all day?" Kevin asks, kissing my ear in an attempt to distract me. It totally works.

"What else do you suggest I do?" I asked innocently. I roll over and press my lips gently against his. He smiled.

"I can think of a few things." He grinned back, wrapping me in his arms.

"I have to study Kev. I don't want to fail this quiz." I pleaded with him. I could feel him sigh against my neck.

He pulled back suddenly and pulled his phone out of his pocket. "What?" he grunted. He closed his eyes and started yelling, "What? You have to be kidding me! I don't want to hear the excuses! I'll be there in less than ten minutes." He hung up and started rubbing his temples.

"I'm guessing that was the garage?" I guessed with a small smile. He sighed and nodded with a scowl. I reached out and touched his cheek. "They need a real man to help them. I'll just study some more, take my medicine and go to bed. I'll leave the window open for you." I smiled sadly. I was lonely so much these days.

He frowned and held my hand to his cheek. "I feel bad for leaving you alone so much. When was the last time we really talked? How is your treatment going? Are you feeling okay lately? I should be there for you more. That's my job as the man. I'm supposed to be there for you to talk to and cry on. That job is so much more important than the one that just called."

"It's okay. I know how much it means to you to earn your money honestly. It makes me proud. Besides, my next appointment with the doctor is tomorrow. You can come with me then, and afterwards you could take me out to lunch. Does that work with your schedule?" I asked lightly. He smiled and nodded.

"Okay then. Go show those boys how a real man fixes cars." I laughed and kissed him lightly. He smiled and flexed his arms in a very manly pose. I laughed and pushed him out the door. When he was gone, I followed the schedule I had dictated for Kevin…except for sleeping. I waited up for him until one in the morning and fell asleep in the chair.

The next thing I was aware of was lying in my bed and I heard Kevin beside me. "God? Please, I want to be there for her. I need her and I know she needs me too. I feel like I'm failing her. I feel like I'm making so many mistakes. I don't know what to do. I want to be worthy of her. She stayed up for who knows how long tonight. Waiting for me. Why does she do stuff like that? I can't do this alone. I need your help. I need to deserve her before I ask her to marry me. Before I claim her, I have to earn her. I just want to give her everything she needs. Amen."

I could have turned over and embraced him, told him I loved him and that I heard everything. Instead, I decided to boost his confidence a little. "Kevin." I murmured, and rolled restlessly. He smoothed my hair and kissed my forehead, "I'm here love. I'm trying. I promise to be here more. I'm sorry. So sorry baby." He soothed, tears in his voice. "Love you." I sighed. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close to his chest, "I love you. I love you. I'm going to make it up to you. I promise. I love you so much baby. I love you so much." I smiled and drifted back to sleep.

"Would you please relax?" I muttered. Kevin was pacing up and down the hallway of the hospital, making me anxious as well.

"How can people stand this kind of torture due to waiting?" he groaned exasperatedly. I looked at the ground. "You get used to it eventually." I muttered.

Kevin stopped pacing and looked at me with regret, "I'm sorry baby. I didn't mean it like that." I smiled up at him and he smiled back slightly. "It's not like it's not true though. Even I get bored and anxious when I'm waiting for my test results." I admitted.

Just then, the doctor walked in and led us into her private office. "So, how am I doc?" I asked. She looked at me with a question obvious in her eyes. "I honestly don't know." She answered uncertainly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kevin demanded, taking my hand tightly in his.

"Please, calm down sir. The cancer didn't show up in any of the CT scans. It just disappeared. I don't know how Miss. Tennyson, but you're cured." She informed us.

"What?" I asked, completely numb. "Are you kidding me? That doesn't make sense…" I mused to myself. Kevin hadn't moved an inch, his hand starting to crush mine.

"I think I should give you both some time to grasp this fully. Take your time and then sign out. We'll send the necessary paperwork to your house later in the week." The doctor smiled at me widely, "Congratulations." And then we were alone.

"Kev? You're kind of hurting my hand baby." I smiled. He quickly dropped my hand, but didn't move. "Sorry." He muttered after a moment.

"Kevin…I'm cured. Aren't you happy?" I asked. I wasn't hurt…just confused. He nodded, and I saw the smile begin to form on his face. He was just taking everything in. The smile broke into a full blown beaming grin. He picked me up by the waist and swung me around the room.

"Of course I'm happy! I love you so much." He laughed, kissing me lightly. I smiled back at him and began to trace the lines outlined by his shirt. "I'm actually kind of hungry right now. But, maybe after lunch you we could think of something fun to do." I smiled seductively.

"Okay…well I think that one looks like a flower." I pointed at the stars that were in the dark sky. Kevin and I were out in the middle of the woods. When I had told my parents my news, they decided that I could spend the night at Julie's house. She covered for me when I snuck out with Kevin. Now, we were in the middle of the woods, just me and Kevin, with my head on his chest and his arms wrapped firmly around me.

"How does that look like a flower? It's the big dipper." He chuckled. "If you see a dipper then you see a dipper. I'm telling you I see a flower. I think that's the magic of the stars." I trailed off, thinking. "What's magic about them?" Kevin asked, softly breaking me out of my thoughts. I sighed and continued to stare at the sky, "You can see whatever you want to see. There's no set thing that has to be the answer. It can be whatever you want it to be. I want it to be a flower; you want it to be a dipper. In the end, it's the same set of stars that are seen in different points of view. Neither is right or wrong, it makes it freer. It makes me feel like there are countless roads that could possibly be followed, but they all lead you to the same place. Like how whatever Ben does he ends up saving the day. Like how whenever Julie does anything it makes her look caring and compassionate. Like how everything you do ends up getting you into trouble." I smiled at the end and kissed his chest through his shirt.

He stared at me and kissed my lips in return. "You are the most amazing girl I've ever met. I love you so much. "I love you too." I whispered. I looked up at the sky again and whispered, "Thank you. I know it was you. I think this is some kind of miracle. Thank you so much. For giving me more time with him. For making me healthy and helping him. I won't waste this. I promise. Thank you. Amen." There was a long bit of silence. "Amen." Kevin agreed, kissing me on the lips and holding me tighter. Then we kissed into this beautiful night full of blessings and love. We both knew it was all we would ever need.

**A/N: IDK if I should keep going with this. I could make more chapters and add more drama, but I don't know what you guys want to read about. Shoot me a review with a suggestion on whether or not I should continue and if so, what should I make the next chapters about. Thank you guys so much! You rock! **


End file.
